The Struggle
by Zypher Evans
Summary: whoo ho, chapter 11! peril awaits Zypher and Garr, how will they handel it, plz read and review!
1. the begining

The Struggle of Light. And Darkness.  
  
Dawn once again rose over the peaceful village of Dragonia. The birds were chirping happily as the warm light emitted from the sun basked upon a young child whom began to stir. This child was called Astral, a child of which was half Dragon, half Guardian. His parents the Great Garr and Zypher the Angel Dragon.  
  
He rose from his bed with firey red hair halfway down his back and his golden eyes gazed around the room slowly and his eyes shone in the light. His pale skin glowed slightly in the new morning glow that streaked through his window.  
  
He tossed the covers off of his-self and walked over to his closet where he picked out a pair of casual jeans and a blue t- shirt. He slowly gazed around the room and smiled at his surroundings. He stopped for a moment and listened to the early birds music that came to his ears. He watched as a blue bird flew past his window and he thought to himself.  
  
'I wonder if mother is up yet?'  
  
Astral opens the door of his room and walks out into the hall. The hallway he just entered was well lit and many royal banners lined the hall to the left and right. The banners had a blue back ground with a silver dragon like emblem adorning it.  
  
Astral soon hears arguing in the grand ballroom and slinks down the hall to the room. 


	2. Confrontation

Chapter 2  
  
Astral watched as his mother argued with the ambassador. His mother was wearing a light blue gown that had gold markings that appeared to be in a shape similar to fire, or what represented fire. Her black hair was strait and her white bangs were sharp going in every which way while the ambassador was wearing a black sorceress gown, plain and simple.  
  
"Skayla what do you think you are doing at this time in the morning. I thought that I told you that you were not allowed down here because of my SON!"  
  
Skayla was shocked by the fact that Zypher just blew up at her. She decided that it would not be good if she replied so she just bowed her head allowing her golden hair to fall in her eyes.  
  
"Mother.What is going on?" Astral asked.  
  
"Astral, it is nothing, do not worry about it. I will tell you later." Zypher replied knowing that her son would still want to know and that he would pester her all day if she did not tell him.  
  
"Astral, what are you doing here?" Asked Skayla, whom had stars in her eyes.  
  
'Ungg, it's Skayla' Astral thought.  
  
"Should it matter?" Asked Astral who did not like Skayla at all.  
  
"It matters so much to me, my fair prince. why I just wish that I could hold you right now." Says Skayla. She attempts to make a move towards Astral when Garr comes out of no where and steps in front of her blocking her path to Astral.  
  
"Zypher does not want you anywhere near Astral" Says Garr simply.  
  
"You should know better than to go against Zypher's wishes after all you know better than anyone else about what will happen to you if you go against her wishes." He slowly moves a finger across his neck to prove his point to Skayla.  
  
Skayla growls at him and turns away. She than stalks off in anger because she did not have her one desire fulfilled.  
  
'Damn those to upstarts, if it wasn't for them I would have gotten whatever I wanted by now, it would seem to me that the only thing that I can do is revive the greatest evil known to all and have those two, and anyone else that stands in my way obliterated.'  
  
With that she leaves the place plotting her revenge. 


	3. hopes realized

Chapter 3  
  
"Zypher are you all right?" Garr asked as he embraced her in his arms.  
  
"I am fine Garr and so is Astral." Replied Zypher as she kissed him lovingly. She than turned her head towards Astral and smiled slightly.  
  
"Astral, why don't you go out side and play with your friends?" asked Zypher.  
  
"But mom. I want to go out of town and explore. I don't like this place much, I mean it's nice, and it's a large city but there's nothing to do here!"  
  
"I know Astral, I know, it's just that it is very dangerous but I am sure that we can work something out and take you out and let you explore. Right now the opportunity has yet to arise, I am sorry Astral, but believe me I know how you feel."  
  
"It is alright mom, I just wanted to know if it is possible to go out of the city."  
  
Garr looked at his son and thought about the child's request and looked at Zypher, she knew what he meant when he looked into her eyes. She now knew that there was a possibility of her son going out to explore. She smiled once again and nodded at Garr. Garr let go of Zypher and Zypher left the room, leaving Garr and Astral alone to talk.  
  
"Astral, how badly do you want to go out of town?" Astral looked into to his father's eyes and realized that his father was going to take him out of town.  
  
"Father, I am willing to do just about anything." He said softly.  
  
"Then grab your gear, it is time that you learned how to fight."  
  
"What about mother?" Asked Astral who had tears in his eyes. Almost as if on Que Zypher walked in and said "I will be coming along with the two of you.if it is not a problem."  
  
"Mother, I find nothing wrong with it at all."  
  
"Good , than I suppose that I will meet you both at noon than?"  
  
"Of course my dear." Replied Garr and Astral quickly left to get his gear, Garr than went his way and Zypher went her way. Little did they know than someone was watching and listening to their every word. That person soon fled the shadows of the castle and left to ponder in a quiet place, without all of the noise and love that was in the air. That person was none other than a crazy scientist that was hoping to take Garr and create other creatures of far superior power. Unfortunately he did not realize that Zypher was a far better target than anyone else because she was half and half. The crazy scientist went into a near by forest to start conducting his crazy deed. He thought to himself while he walked to his secret place.  
  
'soon Garr and this kingdom will be mine. just you watch and see Zypher. Just you wait.I will get you and Garr will be mine!'  
  
He thought to him self as his eyes glowed a bright red. 


	4. The storm

Chapter 4  
  
At noon it started to rain. The rain pattered loudly on the ground, soaking it immediately. That meant that something bad was going to happen on the trip out of town. Zypher knew this however Garr and Astral did not know this, therefore Zypher was going to have to be on her guard. There was no telling on what would happen. Zypher put on the rest of her gear and headed out to meet Garr and Astral. She greeted them with a slightly worried smile.  
  
"Zypher are you all right?" inquired Garr.  
  
"I am fine. a little worried but otherwise fine." Replied Zypher. Astral looked a little skeptical and so did Garr, but they said nothing because they did not want Zypher to loose her cool, if something was bothering her than it was serious and it was best not to press on the matter. If they did they would have been in for a sound tongue lashing.  
  
"Father maybe we should head out before this rain becomes too serious." implied Astral.  
  
"Yes Astral we should." Stated Garr simply.  
  
They started walking out towards the road, unbeknownst to them there was a threat watching them waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Garr looked around at his surroundings and he could barely see five feet in front of his face, thankfully he had Zypher by his side and Astral by hers. "Garr, maybe we should try to find someplace to get out of the rain?" They had only been walking for a mear ten minutes.  
  
Garr however agreed with her by nodding his head. So they walked for another fifteen minutes and they came across a tavern . The tavern appeared to be in good shape so they decided that they should go inside to get out of the rain and out of danger.  
  
The air inside the tavern was friendly and the people seemed friendly enough. The tables and chairs were made up of a rich beech wood that had been sanded down and polished to a very rich, high grade. The counters were also polished and they had the odd wear and tear stains that you would expect from a tavern.  
  
The walls appeared to have a very pleasant texture and the roof was painted with a large dragon on it. Zypher walked up to the counter and paid for two rooms, one for her son and one for Garr and herself. They went upstairs to their separate rooms.  
  
Zypher did not feel like sleeping at the moment due to the fact that there was far too much on her mind. It was not the room, the room was nice considering that it had a calming effect to it. The walls were painted so it looked like you were out in the middle of a grand forest with cascading water fall behind you. There was also a very delicate breeze flowing into the room for outside, despite the fact that it was raining in torrents.  
  
The bed was placed in the middle of the room so if you fell off, oh well, if you have done it once you were going to do it again. The bed was very comfortable and the pillows had feathers in side of them and they were covered by a satin pillow case. The sheets were also made up of satin and the comforter was also made up of feathers. However all of that comfort did not stop Zypher's mind from spinning. She sat down on the bed and sighed, Garr whom started getting undressed sat on the bed next to her and asked  
  
"Zypher.what is wrong? I know that something is wrong."  
  
"Garr do not worry about it, it is of little importance."  
  
"Zypher if it was not important you would not be this way. you are very worried about something. please, tell me what it is." He said as he took her hand into his and looked her strait in the eyes.  
  
"Garr.I am worried about a lot of things, our son, the kingdom, and the creature that has been eves-dropping on our conversations. This creature has also been following us all day, on the road I caught it out of the corner of my eye. I am afraid that it might try to hurt Astral or you. I do not want that to happen."  
  
"I know Zypher.I know." is all he said before telling her that it would be best if she got some rest, after all a warrior that is exhausted is no good in battle even if they have a lot of experience. 


	5. Safety?

Chapter 5  
  
It was well past mid-night when Zypher finally got to sleep but it was a restless one because her mind would not settle down. She only got an hours sleep before she awakened from a small squeak outside of the door. She sighed and looked around the dark room, she slid out of bed and stood up, her silky white night gown flowing with her body, always fitting her muscular form.  
  
Her jet black hair and white bangs made her pale face stand out. Her worried, stormy eyes surveyed the room slowly and carefully. She finally headed towards the door of the room and she pressed her left ear on the door and she could hear whispering so she opened the door slightly. She watched as two figures went up to the door of Astral's room, little did she know that Garr was behind her and that he was listening and watching along with her.  
  
Zypher was about to open the door but Garr put his hands on her shoulders and told her that the time was not right. Zypher turned around and looked at Garr. "Garr I knew that someone was following us but I had no idea that he was after you."  
  
"I had no idea either, however we must try to make the best of it and be far more careful."  
  
"Garr, I am worried about Astral. I do not know how he is fairing."  
  
"Zypher, there is a secret passage behind the bookshelves, we can get to Astral that way and not worry about the people in the hallway." Zypher nodded at Garr to show that she understood what he was talking about. They walked over to the bookshelves and Garr opened them up. A passage to Astrals' room was revealed.  
  
Astral saw the passage that had been opened and rushed to it. When he saw his parents his eyes lit up.  
  
"Mother, father, we must hurry and leave this place." Just as this was said the door to Astral's room came crashing down and a man appeared from where the door once was. He was wearing all black except for the arm band that he wore. It was crimson and appeared in the shape of a panther. The mark of a trained assassin. But the man moved like water, constant flow in his step. The man swiftly approached Astral but Zypher lunged out at the man and slashed him across the face making him flee. Astral ran over too his mother whom was watching the strange man flee for his life.  
  
"Mother, thank you." Is all Astral said before giving his mother a tight hug. Garr cleared his throat and stated that it would be best if they got dressed and left. Zypher and Astral nodded in unison, than they headed to their different rooms.  
  
While Zypher was getting dressed Garr came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"hmmm, not now Garr."  
  
"I know, I was just wondering about how long you would be."  
  
"Garr, I am a female, what did you expect?" Zypher asked as she finished putting her Gear on. She than turned around and looked at Garr with a sly smile on her face. "Let's go Garr, Astral is probably waiting for us." Garr nodded and they left the room and indeed Astral was waiting for them. 


	6. Truth

Okay so I am running out of ideas. Mainly because I have planned ahead for my next story, so if there is a lack of detail in this chapter please be very nice about it, after all, I can only come up with so many ideas and then there is a brain drain. Okay I have done some rambling, so on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 6  
  
They walked for days, little rest, and little food. They wanted their son to know exactly how it was in the outside world. They past through lush forests, and fields, even to harsh wastelands. It was very difficult for Astral to adjust to the extreme climate changes. The harsh weather was very good for teaching Astral about how harsh the world could be. They have been travelling for a whole month so they figured that they should just rest.  
  
"Mom, why do we have to camp in the middle of the desert?"  
  
"Astral, I already told you why so do not worry about."  
  
"But mom, aren't there scorpions and such in the desert?"  
  
Garr looked at Astral and stated a simple fact, "If we do not bother them, they will not bother us."  
  
There was no noise except the gentle sound of sand blowing through the wind. Later that day, the sweltering heat was starting to get to Astral, he got up from his spot in the desert sand and went inside the tent. The interior of the tent was very spacious. There were only two sleeping bags, one for Astral which was blue and one for Zypher and Garr, which was crimson.  
  
Thankfully, Garr had his human form or they would need a pretty big sleeping bag. They had put their sleeping bags on the left side of the tent, while their gear was placed on the right side of the tent. Right at this moment Zypher was half asleep in Garr's arms. Garr looked up at Astral and sighed slightly,  
  
"Astral, you remind me of an old friend of mine."  
  
"Really? What was this person like? What was this persons name? Where did you meet him? Is he."  
  
Astral was cut off by Garr.  
  
"Astral, I can only answer one question at a time so I ask you to ask your most important Question first."  
  
"Alright. What was his name?"  
  
"His name was Ryu."  
  
"What was he like?"  
  
"He was a very kind person, but he was also someone that should not be taken for granted."  
  
"Where did you meet him?"  
  
Garr smiled at the question, simply because this was one of his better memories. "I met Ryu at Genmel. They held tournaments there, I spent my time there to build my strength and find a dragon that I could sense."  
  
"Is he still alive?"  
  
"I do not know, all I know is that he took up his place and ruled over Windia, as well as the Dragonic community. He ruled with his lover, princess Nina."  
  
"Were the two of you good friends?"  
  
"We were good friends. I can say that because when he defeated me in Angel Tower he refused to kill me."  
  
"Why did he defeat you."  
  
"Because I .I tried t kill him."  
  
"What! Why?"  
  
"I was doing what I was ordered to do by the Goddess Myria. I was ordered to eliminate all of the Brood. I however was not the only one, because during the time of the dragon wars, my best friends Gaist, Gatz, and Gaw helped in the war to eliminate the Brood."  
  
"Father, I thought that the Brood did not do anything to start the war."  
  
"They did not start the war, we did."  
  
"Why? Was it because of Myria?"  
  
"Yes it was because of her and because we were to blinded by what we thought was the truth."  
  
"The truth?"  
  
"Since we were born we were told that the Brood was evil and that they needed to be eliminated, and so Myria, Deis' sister had the Guardians go out to hunt down the Brood and exterminate them."  
  
"Who is Deis?"  
  
"She was the sorceress that helped Ryu find his way to Myria and defeat her."  
  
"I thought that they were sisters."  
  
"They were, yet they had different views of things, you will understand when you are older."  
  
"But father, I want to understand now."  
  
"you are only twelve, I will help you understand when you are fifteen."  
  
"Father."  
  
"Astral, if you understand to quickly and too soon, it may affect the judgements that you make later on in life."  
  
"But.."  
  
"Astral, you heard you father. Now is not the time."  
  
Astral looked at his mother and nodded. He did not want to be treated like a child, and he knew very well that his parents were trying not to treat him that way, yet he could not help but feel that way. 


	7. Undying pain

Chapter 7  
  
As dusk fell the sound of the sand in the wind increased since it had become cooler. There was a stirring in the tent, the young half-breed had finally woke up. He had fallen asleep after the questionnaire that he had given to his father about the Brood. The young lad was very curious about the past and why things happened the way they did. Then again, who wouldn't be? He had a grand heritage on his mothers side, yet he still did not know much about his father.  
  
No matter how much he wanted to know, he could not get much information. The young lad got out of his sleeping bag and noticed that neither of his parents were in the tent so he quickly got dressed in a light blue pair of pants and a green short sleeved shirt. He looked over to the corner and saw his boots laying gently on its sides. He got up and wandered over to the corner picked up his boots.  
  
He tried to put them on while standing, that proved to futile as he fell over. When he sat up he saw his mother standing in the door way watching him.  
  
"Aww, mom, why did you have to be there when I fell"  
  
"I am here to help you get back up on your feet and help you on your way to finding out you destiny."  
  
"Destiny?"  
  
"Yes, destiny. I can not explain it just yet, however you will figure it out in due time."  
  
"I do not understand."  
  
"I know, just do not worry about it yet."  
  
"Alright."  
  
Zypher then went back outside and left Astral alone to his thoughts. Zypher went over to fire, sat down, and listened to the wood crackle angrily in the midst's of heat and flame. She watched as the flames danced about, flickering softly. Zypher soon became lost in her own thoughts until she heard Astral cry out. It was obvious that he had left the tent. Zypher got up and ran toward the cry of help.  
  
She ran for what seemed like ages until she came across a large monster, Mamon, the desert mammoth. The light from the full moon shone brightly on the beast, showing Zypher that the beast had Garr in his claws. Astral was off to the side watching in horror as the great Mammoth raised Garr to it's lips. Zypher saw this and rushed toward the beast and jumped high into the air. Her body became shrouded in a ball of lightning and fell onto the beast, electrocuting it with all the strength that she had.  
  
After frying the beast it dropped Garr in surprise. Zypher leaped off of the beast and ran to Garr's side to make sure that he was alright.  
  
"Garr, my love are you alright."  
  
"Yes I am, thank you Zypher. There is still the best to contest with so do not let your guard down."  
  
No sooner than he had said that Mamon struck Zypher in the back, flinging her a great distance across the current area. The beast than went after her, trying to eliminate her for spoiling it's supper. The beast was furious with her and was not going to let her get away with what she had done. Zypher did not get up from where she had landed which in turn worried Garr and Astral. Astral got up and ran in front of the beast to stall it. He was hoping that his mother would get up, and she did just that. However she got up slowly, almost as if she had some sort of back injury.  
  
After Zypher had managed to get up, Mamon fell to Garr's spear. Astral had never seen his father fight before, nor had he seen his father strike something with so much force. Astral stared at his father, his mouth open wide. Zypher knew that this could very well scare her son into being afraid of Garr. Garr also knew this. At this moment Garr was in his Guardian form and he was looking at his soon, and he could see the fear in his son's eyes. Garr reverted back to his human form and walked over to his son and he knelt down in front of his son.  
  
"Astral, I have something that I want to tell you. It is something that I should have told you earlier."  
  
"."  
  
"Astral, what you saw back there was my Guardian form. Something that your mother released me from years ago. It was not to long before you were born ."  
  
"Father, I do not care about WHAT you have to say." Astral said this with fury and there was a fire in his eyes that Garr had never seen in his sons eyes.  
  
"You are a Monster." He growled  
  
"Astral, I."  
  
"NO father, I do not want to hear any of you stories or excuses. I could not care less if you once fought to claim freedom, I only see you as a Monster, a.. a.. freak."  
  
"Astral you have no right to talk to your father that way."  
  
"You, you knew the whole time and you did not tell me that I had strange monsters for parents!" He yelled this as tears started to sting his eyes.  
  
"I am getting out of here" he yelled. He than got up and took off into the blackness of the desert."  
  
"Astral, Astral get back here" his mother called out. There was no answer and Zypher fell to her knees. For the first time in a long time she wept. Garr got up and shuffled over to where Zypher was and he wrapped his arms around her. A single tear slipped from his left eye and slid down his face to the sandy desert. From that point on the wind started to blow viciously through the desert, making any chance of a search impossible. They had no choice but to let him go out on his own. 


	8. relieffor now

Chapter 8  
  
Zypher and Garr went inside the tent to wait the sandstorm out. The sound of sand brutally hitting the sides of the tent made Zypher worry even more about her son. The defining roar of the sand and wind blasted the tent so hard that the pegs that supported the tent flew off, the tent went next leaving the couple to be assaulted by the raging storm. Nether Garr or Zypher could hear anything because of the powerful storm. Zypher could feel herself slipping away from Garr, and then she could no longer feel him. She was alone. The next thing she knew was that she was swept away in the storm.  
  
A few hours after the storm subsided the people of oasis were chatting casually by the water or sleeping indoors. A young girl named Sayona was playing in the sand until the ground started to move, she cried out thinking that it was a monster, and low and behold Zypher popped her head out of the sand. She started gasping for breath. She could sense that she was in a town and that there were people around her murmuring softly.  
  
She managed to open her eyes but quickly shut them do to the sun in her eyes. Someone knelt down beside her, an aged man, she could tell from the odor of moth balls. She wrinkled her nose slightly and reopened her eyes. She saw the man, he seemed so familiar to her but she had no idea why. The kind man suddenly spoke, snapping Zypher out of her thoughts.  
  
"Are you all right miss?"  
  
"Nggg, I. I will be fine once I get out of this sand."  
  
"Very well, Gaist could you please help this young lady."  
  
It was too bad that the elder of Oasis did not know who Zypher was, however it was a very good thing that Gaist was there. If Gaist was there then so was her sister, Nakita. Gaist walked over to where Zypher was and his eyes widened with surprise. He quickly knelt down beside her and pulled her out of the sand.  
  
"Zypher, what in gods name are you doing her."  
  
She looked up at him. She realized that she really was separated from Garr and she looked down at the ground in sadness.  
  
"I was blown away from Garr in the sandstorm."  
  
"Oh my, I had no idea, come one lets get you inside so we can get you cleaned up and tell us all about what happened."  
  
Zypher nodded and got up with Gaist. Gaist led her to his house where Nakita watched anxiously. She watched as Gaist led her sister over to the couch, then she got up walked over to the couch and sat down beside the area that Zypher was laying down on.  
  
"Zypher, are you alright? I thought you were with Garr. What happened? Why are you here?"  
  
"I will tell you once I get some rest. I have been through quite the ordeal."  
  
"Oh, Zypher, your son is here. Do you want to see him?" Asked Gaist.  
  
Zypher looked up at the cieling and sighed.  
  
"The real question is, does he want to see me?"  
  
That is when Gaist left the room to go outside. Nakita took that time to get Zypher a blanket and a pillow. Nakita looked at Zypher and frowned slightly. There was a silence between the two, long enough to hear the people out side chatting and laughing at their friends antics. Nakita shifted slightly not to sure upon what to say, that is when she smelt it. It was very distinctive, the smell of blood.  
  
"Zypher, are you injured?"  
  
"Should it matter?" Asked Zypher glumly. So far Zypher had lost practically everything. Her family and her equipment. She was a little more concerned about her family than anything else right now, and she should be. They meant the world to her.  
  
"Zypher it means a lot to me. You are my sister and you helped me out when I needed it. Now let me help you, please."  
  
".Alright." With that Zypher moved the blanket and lifted the side of her shirt and sure enough she was bleeding severely. At that moment Gaist walked inside with Astral by the scruff of the neck. Astral saw his mother in a dire situation and realized the terrible mistake that he had made. He bowed his head and sat down in a nearby chair.  
  
He looked up at his mother and he could see the pain in her eyes, he had to look away. He could not bear to see the pain in his mothers eyes. Zypher spoke after he turned his head.  
  
"Astral, look at me."  
  
Astral looked at his mother and he bit his lower lip.  
  
"astral, you are only twelve, what did you hope to accomplish by running away into the desert?"  
  
"Mother, I." He began, yet he could not finish the sentence. The pain was too much for the young half-breed. After a few minutes he finally summoned up enough courage to face his mother and finish the answer he had started.  
  
"Mother. I wanted some time alone, to think about what you and my father are and what I am. I thought of the two of you as monsters. I thought that if the two of you were monsters than so was I, yet I was unable to handle the truth. The truth was that you are not a monster and I was foolish to think that way." He finally finished his sentence that he had begun. His mother seemed to be rather pleased with his answer. Zypher noticed the tears coming from Astral's eyes.  
  
"Astral, why are you crying?"  
  
"I should have stayed with father and you, I caused all of this to happen by leaving." He said as he desperately attempted to choke back the tears.  
  
"Astral, this was supposed to happen, do not worry yourself about this. I knew that this would happen someday, it was just a matter of time."  
  
Astral looked at his mother and smiled painfully.  
  
"Come here Astral." Astral went to his mothers side and Zypher embraced him into a tight hug. She than wiped away his tears and winced in pain because her sister was not being very nice about cleaning her wound.  
  
It took a few days before Zypher fully healed and for Zypher and Astral to trust each other again. There still was no sign of Garr and Zypher was getting very worried because there was two different people after her family. The mad scientist which they knew very little about and of course the overly perverted two thousand year old Ambassador. Which of course Zypher despised a lot. After all astral was her son and she was not going to let her son be whisked away by some lunatic that was obsessed with her son. Zypher was afraid that the two might team up and take Garr away, have their fun with him, and use him to get Astral and, of course kill her off. 


	9. Past revealed

Chapter 9  
  
If only Zypher knew that she was being watched, if only she knew the plans and ideals of her foe, she would be able to find Garr. Garr who had been missing from Zypher's life since that fateful afternoon, two weeks ago. Two weeks of Pain. Two weeks of Sorrow. Two weeks of Zypher's life had passed and yet she rarely smiled. She was becoming much like her old self.before she met Garr. Before she met Garr she was cold, cunning, and ruthless towards her enemies. Zypher's eyes had become cold hard emerald green and sapphire blue, with no shine in her eyes. Her hair now spiked upwards in many places which was strange because her hair was normally strait.  
  
Her eyes darted around her room which had little in it. A hammock, a dresser, and a table in the middle of the floor, all objects were black for some unknown reason. Zypher talked to few people, sometimes her son and that was about it. She did not even smile anymore. All of zyphers built up emotions seemed to be showing on the outside, no one knew what to do until Zypher ran off into the desert. Astral knew where his mother was going and at this rate the changes in Zypher may have ended up affecting her judgement.  
  
Astral knocked on the door to see of his mother was well. Zypher heard the knock and simply said "come in." She knew it was Astral because if it had been Garr he would have come up from behind her and hugged her tightly. Astral walked in and saw his mother looking for something, not being to sure what she would be looking for he asked her "What'cha lookin' for?"  
  
Zypher turned around and looked at Astral, she did smile but it was faint at heart. "Astral. I am looking for a book that I always have with me but I have been unable to locate it. If you see a navy blue book with gold writing on it could you give it to me. It contains some very important memories.  
  
"What, you mean the one under the bed?" He asked with a slight smile. Zypher stood there for a minute with a daft look on her face then she rolled her eyes. She kicked some clothes out of her way and knelt down by the bed and picked up her book. She then looked up at astral and sighed, "I guess this separation has had its toll on me."  
  
"Yeah. I know what you mean. I really miss dad, I shouldn't have run off."  
  
"Astral, you should not be so hard on yourself, we all have our flaws. Besides you know that we love you and we always have, it is just how you look at things. You try to make everything as if it was your fault, but it's not. We should have told you about who we are."  
  
"Hey, mom, don't worry about it. Do you mind if I have a look at the book?"  
  
"Not at all."  
  
Zypher sat down on the book and Astral sat beside her. She opened the book and it seemed as if time itself had come to a complete stop. A bright flash of light bathed over them, showering them with memories.  
  
~Only the strongest memories decided to show themselves, like the time where Astral was nine years old and he was playing with his father near the swimming hole out back of the castle. There were a lot of luscious, tall trees surrounding the area. They were palm trees, gently swaying in the wind. The sandy beach stretched across for miles falling quietly in to the waves. The crystal clear waters washed up onto shore taking the golden grains with it. Astral ran along the beach chasing his father, both were wearing crimson shorts with blue threading. Garr turned around and picked up Astral into his arms and tossed him into the water. Astral screamed with joy as he splashed down a few feet away. Zypher walked up to Garr and pushed him in and smiled. Garr came up and out of the water his skin shining from the water.  
  
Gar wrapped his arms around Zypher's waist and pulled her close. Zypher whom was wearing a black bathing suit smiled and sighed. She rested her head against Garr's chest. Garr kissed Zypher gently on the fore head and Astral came up from behind and Dumped a bucket of water on his parents head's. Garr and Zypher separated and stared at Astral for a second, Zypher lunged at Astral who ran away laughing. Zypher was about to fall flat on her face but Garr intervened and caught her. Astral turned around and giggled at the rather comical antics, then he jumped in the water. Zypher stood up with a little help from Garr and they both ran into the water after Astral. ~  
  
The light the begins to fade and a soft blue light floats across the room it w as the memory of Zypher and Garr's meeting.  
  
~"Unnng, w. where am I?"  
  
"You, are in a cave." Came a cold, dark, foreboding voice.  
  
"Who are you, and why have you brought me here!"  
  
The dangerous voice came back. "My child, my dear child, you will find out soon enough. That is of course once I defeat that baboon of a Guardian, Garr."  
  
~Garr...Where have I heard that name before? I know the name but I can't put my finger on it...Wait! He said Guardian Garr! Does he mean the Guardian Garr, or is it someone with the same name? ~  
  
"Hello, you must not go to sleep my sweet. You know what will happen if you do. You see you are my one way ticket to fame. I really can't afford to lose you now can I?"  
  
"Grrr, when I find out who you are I will shove my dagger so far up your butt that you wont be able to see!"  
  
"My, my, such cruel words, I'm truly heart broken...NOT. HA HA HA HA HA."  
  
"Son of a..."  
  
"Tisk, Tisk, Tisk, from a princess I would have expected better than this."  
  
The strange man suddenly stops talking and looks outside, little did he know, Zypher loosened the rope around her hands and feet. She then leaped further into the ever-expanding darkness of the cave. She crept silently, so she would not disturb the ground, she then heard the traveller cry out.  
  
"Where is she, I should have never gone to find out what that noise was. When I get a hold of her she will be sorry!"  
  
After hearing the angry cry, Zypher slinked further into the cave.  
  
~ Oh gods, he will do terrible things to me if I am caught! ~ She started to run quickly, heading further into the cave. Eventually she came across a well-lit opening. Zypher could sense that there was someone there.  
  
~ There is someone up ahead. Yet I would rather face it than that crazy man! ~ She ran ahead into the light. She gasped. ~ By the gods it's a guardian! ~  
  
Zypher glances at the guardian, taking in the amber-skinned gargoyles appearance. He was wearing a crimson robe with an electric blue belt around his waist. Crimson horns adorned his head; he also had large, magnificent wings with crimson claws, while his hands and feet adorned sharp, crimson claws. He senses her and the guardian's eyes snap open only to see a dragon before him.  
  
"Who are you?" He asks and he gets a slightly frightened reply from the dragon before him. He senses that she is not scared from him yet another force inside the cave that needs to be reckoned with.  
  
" I would like to answer that but I am in a very bad situation already."  
  
" Get back here you stupid b..! S..., It's a guardian!"  
  
"You get away from me."  
  
" Shut up wench!" snarls the hooded traveller.  
  
The Guardian speaks up " That is not a very nice thing to say to a lady, have no morals?"  
  
" No what?"  
  
"Morals, Moron."  
  
"No one asked you." Snaps the traveller.  
  
"Shut up you crazy Twit!"  
  
"Knock it off the both of you! Who are you?"  
  
The traveller spoke up first.  
  
"Well, My name is."  
  
"My name is Eric Son Vais." He was wearing a brown cloak that covered his face so you could not see his features.  
  
"My name is Zypher." She was wearing a light blue cloak, and her face was not shadowed like Eric's'. Garr could clearly see Zypher's face. He was astonished by the way her hair spiked up, but what caught the most of his attention was the markings underneath her eyes.  
  
"What are you doing here?" the guardian demands.  
  
" Well I am trying to get away from this creep." She points to Eric, giving him a glare.  
  
"And my business is none of your concern" he said as he grabbed Zypher's arm and started to drag her away.  
  
"Let ME GO"  
  
"Shut Up!"  
  
Zypher looked at the guardian. Her eyes pleading with him to do something. She then speaks up as she is slowly dragged away.  
  
"Are you going to stand there all day!"  
  
"."  
  
Zypher tried to get away from Eric but her arm was broken because of it.  
  
CRACK "ARRRRRRRGGGGGGG!!!!"  
  
Eric dropped Zypher in surprise. He looks at her and so does the guardian. Concern was etched into the guardians eyes, something that was unusual to him, simply because he was a guardian, and that he killed hundreds of dragons.  
  
"You stupid Idiot!"  
  
Zypher lunged at Eric trying to rip his head off, but the Guardian stopped her because she was hurt. Garr looked at her and she noticed the concern in his eyes, she quieted down because of it.  
  
"That is ENOUGH!" He turned to Zypher.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
Zypher replies in a rather sarcastic way, while her gaze fixed on him.  
  
"Peachy"  
  
The Guardian looked at her with sympathy. He felt something stirring inside of him while he looked into her eyes. He then turned to face Eric.  
  
"If you ever touch her again I swear I will kill you."  
  
"As if, the only good thing that you are good at killing is Dragons, Guardian, or should I say Garr."  
  
Zypher gasped in surprise, as she watched Garr summon his spear in pillar of flames.  
  
"You are the Guardian Garr?"  
  
"Yes. I am."  
  
"All right forget about the wench already and lets dance!"  
  
Eric pulled out a long sword from its sheath and rushed at Garr whom blocked it with his spear. Garr than thrust his spear at Eric, only to miss.  
  
"Your going to have to do better than that Guardian!"  
  
"Garr fight with your heart, mind and soul, you can defeat him."  
  
Garr looked at Eric and Eric looked at him, they glared at each other. Garr took Zypher's words into complemation and struck Eric in the side, which in turn knocked Eric off balance. Eric got back up and lunged at Eric only to be blasted by a pillar of fire. Eric severally burnt, glared at the guardian.  
  
"Eric, leave or I will kill you."  
  
Eric got up and ran off, but not before throwing a dagger into Zyphers chest. Zypher fell backward and fell into unconsciousness. Garr looked at Zypher and gasped slightly, he ran to her side and tried to awaken her, to no avail.  
  
"Zypher, Zypher are you all right?"  
  
He got no answer. He picked her up and went to find some where to which he could help her.~  
  
The washing light of the memories slowly faded away and Zypher closed her eyes. Astral looked at his mother than he looked at the gound, realizing that life was not easy for his mother and things were only going to get worse. Astral suddenly got a sickening feeling in his stomach and he turned his head to look out side. His eyes suddenly widened as. 


	10. Again?

DeJa Vu?  
  
Astral's eyes widened as Eric peered in upon him and his mother. Astral quickly jumped off of the queen sized bed, eyes peeled in fear, Zypher turned and jumped off of the bed and growled a deep, rumbling growl. Eric gave a sadistic grin and clamored into the room from the open window. He approached Astral and Astral raced out of the room leaving his mother to face Eric one more.  
  
"Zypher, it would seem that you are all alone once again. Where is that Muscle bound moron, Hmmm? Do tell. Has he left? For if it was me, I would keep you till the very day you die."  
  
"Eric you Bastard! Why can you not leave me the Hell Alone?"  
  
"Leave you alone? The one object of my desires. The star in the abysmal darkness. My fantasy. Me leave you alone? I can not do such a thing."  
  
He approached her in such a sexual fashion that she socked him squarely in the face, leaving all but a small mark. Eric's eyes suddenly began to glow as his anger increased to such an extent that his eyes became as black as the night. He grabbed her by the throat and Zypher tried to retaliate by kicking him where the sun does not shine, she was very unsuccessful in doing this and he choked her even harder. She gasped for breath and began to glow in a pure whit light. The room was engulfed in a light so holy that even the gods could not gaze upon it. She became an angel dragon once again and she blasted Eric backwards.  
  
Eric looked up at her and time stood still for what seemed ages. As the two mighty titans stared each other down Garr walked into the frame with Astral and it seemed like a timeless battle being fought once more. Garr gasped and gazed upon the love of his life, then both parties began to charge up for their ultimate attacks. One of holy one of unholy, both capable of wiping each other off of the face of the earth.  
  
And so the war began as the two let off their attacks, Garr covered Astral with his wings to prevent his son from being harmed and flew out of the room, all the way to the out doors. As he watched the building go up in an array of lights and explode into pieces, his heart began to pound furiously in his chest. Zypher and Eric ascended into the sky spreading their powerful wings, the sun dazzling off of them like the water shimmering off of the water.  
  
They let off several attacks at one each coordinated to destroy the others attacks. The beasts rammed into each other as the flew, desperately attempting to knock the other one off course. The clouds began to dance around the creatures as if they were magnetically attracted to their folly. The fruitless attempts to kill on another and the volley of attacks began to accumulate and spread. It became unsafe to be in the sky. Garr took it upon himself to land and find a safe place but soon scrapped that idea when the building near him and Astral exploded and turned into ash.  
  
Eric was suddenly flung into the earth by Zypher and he blasted her out of the sky, both breathing heavily. Garr began to wonder if Zypher was going to be alright. Zypher caught glimpse of Garr holding their son close, protecting him from the epic battle. -Garr- she thought, those few seconds would prove to have a fatal impact in the battle for Eric was charging full speed at her talons and fangs outstretch, going in for the kill. Zypher's quick thinking saved her. She rocketed into the air and transformed into her warrior form, she then came down upon Eric like a bullet. Eric was going to fast to dodge the attack. And zypher managed to cut his head off.  
  
Eric then faded away but not before exploding into millions of pieces. Scales, wings, talons, fangs, everything just flew every where and covered everyone in blood, all but Astral, for he still was under the protection of Garr's wings. Zypher looked at Garr and fell to her knees. Garr Went over to her, leaving Astral dazed and confused, lost and unsure. Zypher started to cry as Garr embraced her into a tight hug. He whispered into her ear that everything would be all right.  
  
Zypher raised her head and allowed her eyes to meet his worried ones. She asked him, "How? How? I killed him years ago. Why?"  
  
"I do not know, however we both know two people that do know."  
  
"Who, Garr who do we know?" She asked. Her voice uncertain of the words that came from Garr's mouth.  
  
Garr stared Zypher directly into her eyes and wiped away he tears of pain. "Do you remember the Ambassador and Agoth the scientist that you had thrown out of your kingdom years ago?"  
  
"Yes I remember. Do you mean to say that it was them."  
  
"Yes"  
  
All of a sudden a cry of surprise ripped through the air and the two lovers turned to see The Ambassador and Agoth with Astral. Both with evil smirks. The ambassador then spoke.  
  
"Zypher you loose. I have what I want." She said as she kissed Astral forcefully on the lips. Zypher narrowed her eyes and the two evil doers vanished with Astral in tow.  
  
"Not now. . . Not when were together again. . ." She whispered softly.  
  
Garr growled slightly and stood up, he glanced down to Zypher and extended his hand.  
  
"Zypher we must rise to the occasion and strive to get Astral back. Now is not the time for tears. I understand how you feel but we can not let something like this tear our family apart."  
  
Zypher rose up and gave a small nod, for she knew that if nothing was done she would loose her only child. This was a child that brought her hope, made her complete. She knew very well that standing around doing nothing was not going to get Astral back.  
  
"Garr, you are right. I mustn't let this get in the way of what matters most."  
  
She begins to spread her wings but Garr stopped her and said that he would lead the way, for it was only he that knew the way. He stretched out his wings and flew into the air with Zypher right behind, they started to head southward when a storm front rolled in front of them. The torrents of rain, thrashing winds, and peals of thunder began to blind their way. Garr looked back to make sure that Zypher was still with him. He did not find her behind him, yet beside him. She cocked her head to the side, almost as if she was trying to remember something. Garr tried to say something to her but was rapidly cut off when the power of the storm increased.  
  
A Violent gust of gale force winds set in and his voice was drowned out. Zypher was having a small problem flying because of all the energy she had used up. The winds were making her weave to and fro. Garr grabbed Zypher around the waist so he would not loose her. The whites of his eyes sliced through the eerie abyss surrounding him. He was searching for something. Unbeknownst to him Zypher had fallen asleep in his arms. The long flight was going to be a problem if the storm decided to settle over for a while. As Garr had these doubts the storm ceased. Garr knew that he had to land and soon, he was growing weary. He decided to stop at the town below. The town was called Wyndia, a very familiar place to Garr. This is where a quest began and ended for two young people. Nina and Ryu. Garr remembered them well, he also remembered the contest of champions, the Battle with Stallion, Meeting Nina's parents, Angel Tower, Dauna mine, meeting Rei, The fiasco at the plant, Meeting Gaist, Crossing the outer sea, Meeting the Brood, and the epic battle with Myria. All these memories and much more.  
  
When Garr landed he carried Zypher to the Inn and paid for the night. He took her up to their room, he then placed her gently on the bed. He sighed and sat on the white , feathery bed beside Zypher and stared at her features. She opened her eyes slightly and gazed upon Garr, His face contorted in concentration. She smiled as eyes traveled his body. His usual crimson robes with blue and gold embroidery shimmered slightly as the sun slowly sank beneath the mountains. 


	11. Wilting truths

Wilting truths  
  
In the morning after their very trying day Zypher rose from her bed in full health. Her eyes loomed about the room and noticed that Garr was up first as always and that it was going to be a warm and sunny day because there wasn't a cloud in the sky. As her gaze reached the window she noticed that it was slightly ajar and decided to investigate. She dressed in her black warrior out fit today and a somber look played away upon her features. She sighed inwardly as the remembrance of the other days trials danced within her head. Zypher gathered her sword and placed it inside the sheath on her back and slowly glided over to the window, she opened it and found Garr watching the sunrise from the balcony.  
  
She walked behind him and gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Garr turned to great her and smiled weakly and then frowned as he saw her look of inner disappointment. He knew what was troubling her so. Garr was wearing a bluish green robe except it did not have a top part, his chest was bare for once and he had a simple golden armlet on him. He was also adorned with silver gauntlets as well as his dragon tear necklace. Garr wrapped his arms around her and allowed her to lean into him, Zypher began to cry softly. Garr pulled her away slightly and cupped a hand beneath her Chin. He pulled her face up to meet his and saw that she was indeed crying. He kissed her tears away and whispered softly  
  
"there is nothing to cry about my love. I know you are up set but there is no time to cry. The more time we spend moping about the less likely we are going to get Astral away from that old hag. We have to think up a way to get to him before she steals his innocence, especially is she has not done so yet."  
  
"I know." Zypher wept quietly "I don't think I'm up to it, I hurt so much now. Before I meet you I could take on any challenge and dive into it without thinking twice ad en up being reckless. I have caused so many disasters and I never imagined that this relation ship would be one of those disasters" She said gently.  
  
:come now Zypher, you know you don't mean that. WE have been so happy since we began our relationship, when I fist meet you I could not believe that you were half and half, I have never dreamed that I could meet my lover that day. Zypher you have changed me in many ways and I to you, Without each other we would be the same and we would.." Zypher cut him off sharply and reprised,  
  
"Garr we would have never meet if I hadn't made a reckless decision."  
  
Garr simply bowed his head in defeat as Zypher stalked away. he knew that she was angry and that she blamed herself for all of this but it could not be helped Garr entered the room and found that Zypher had already left the room and Garr went to go find her. While he was collecting his stuff he noticed that he had all of Zyphers money and gear. He suddenly realized that she was going to try to go find Astral without any ones help which in turn meant that she was going to end up dying. He remembered what happened last time she ran off with out her stuff. The battle between Zypher and her arch rival, Eric. it was a grueling battle..  
  
White scales stretched out from her back, whilst red horns jutted out from her head. Eyes like firey-seas glowed, as pearly white fangs extended from her mouth. Red claws extended from her hands and feet. Her body grew to twice her size as three pairs of wings erupted from Zypher's back. Her wings and scales shone like the new morning sun awakening from its fruitful slumber. Her wings were like angel's wings, soft, feathery, and strong. Spikes of crimson ran down her back in a neat line, as her tail extended spikes as sharp as spears glistened from the tip. Her wings were lined with the purest of silvers, gold's and gems. She was a sight to behold. No one alive today had ever seen such a transformation, not even Garr. Legends foretold that if an angel dragon were to appear the world would end unless it sacrificed itself to destroy the demons. Garr, Gaist, Nakita, Ryu, and the Partrich Sudama knew of this tale well, which in turn worried everyone of them. They also knew that she would attempt to change the fates and finish off the demons her own way. Zypher always went against the fates, so this was little surprise. Zypher looked down the cobblestone streets to where Eric stood; she then looked at all of the townsfolk. She looked at Garr and smile sadly, Garr knew why. A long time ago Zypher had made a decision. She had decided to go against the fates and kill the demon as well as live. The fates felt that Zypher had to die when she was born but Zypher was born under heavens star and the fates could not make Zypher's destiny for her.  
  
"Eric. you shall Not LIVE TO SEE ANOTHER DAY!!!!!" cried Zypher. She summoned all of the energies that she had in her heart, mind, body, and soul. The light that surrounded her body was astronomical and was far too much for any one to handle. Garr however refused to look away, he was not about to let Zypher die, or have her vanish on him. The light continued to grow stronger, and Zypher started to fell the power in the land, water, wind, earth and all living beings. Zypher became one with these forces, and with her determination to live and go on she was unstoppable. Zypher finally released the energy orb onto Eric. He shrieked in pain, agony, and all the sorrow he had caused in people's life started to kill him from the inside to the out. His body slowly swelled to twice his size and he started to explode. There was a flash of black light from Eric and he erupted in millions of microscopic particles. The light soon faded and Zypher was unconscious in Garr's arms. That's all Garr remembered from that horrible and fate changing day.  
  
Garr sighed and left the inn with his stuff and his lovers stuff and began to follow a road all to familiar to him. This road had all manners of creatures and lifeforms. It was riddled with the usual goos and nut people. But there were also imps and demons that lurked within the darkness. The road lead from Wyndia into the Urkan territory, that meant he had to face Sudama again and it also meant that he would meet Celestial who happened to be his and Zyphers daughter. They're second child. She was exactly like Zypher so he decided that it would be a good idea to ask her if she could help.  
  
Garr stopped off in Ralapha to sell off some swords and what not that had been dropped by the monsters. He visited the dock area and as usual there was no ship. The reason being... Zypher was on the ship and was already being close to Urkan Tapa. Garr mumbled to him self as he left Raphala and came to the entrance of the volcano. He thought back to the days when he was travelling with Ryu and smiled upon those happier days. Garr entered into the volcano and had to side step slightly to avoid from stepping in a pool of lava. His eyes darted around when he heard a slow hissing sound, he knew that the hissing sound from the geysers was short and quiet. However this hissing sounded low and deadly. Garr figured that it was best to revert back to a Guardian for this area.  
  
It didn't take long for Garr to realize that he was right in doing so because he was attacked by five lavamen in a group and they continued to multiply in to a lava king. A lava king consisted of seven lava men and when they conjoined into one they were a deadly force to be reckoned with. Garr was wise and use blizzard, freezing the lava king and then he used pryokenesis which made the lava king explode into many bits and pieces. Garr managed to get through the volcano with out much further incident and finished his travel to Urkan Tapa. Once he got there he sensed a certain amount of civil unrest amongst the villagers, not from his arrival but of the arrival of something else the day before.(Zypher had arrived earlier that day not the day before..) Garr wondered to him self.(What could be causing such a disturbance.?)  
  
Zypher appeared with Celestial by her side and smiled slightly. Garr got his answer when Celestial walked over to him and told Garr about Astral and the nasty old lady with the freaky old guy.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy!" she exclaimed as she jumped at Garr and gave him a hug. "I already told mom all about the nasty lady and the freaky old guy. They had my big brother all tied up." She whined slightly and Garr kneeled down beside her and asked,  
  
"What did u see Celestial?"  
  
"I saw the old lady force herself on top of Astral and tried to kiss him, he kicked her off even though his hand were bound by a rope." She said with the utmost pride for her big brother.  
  
Garr spoke up "Celestial, what was he wearing towards cloth and what not?"  
  
Celestial shuddered slightly " Daddy he was naked." she said in a barely audible tone.  
  
Zypher walked over to Garr who was blazing with anger, she gently caressed the side of his face with a hand and told him where they had gone, according to the information received from Celestial and the villagers.  
  
"Garr, they went across the sea with him, into Dragonier" Garr looked into Zypher's eyes and saw that their was no lie. He remembered that Ryu was in Dragonier and laughed softly.  
  
"they won't be getting far, Zypher can you teleport us there or do we have to use the machines?  
  
Zypher giggled slightly and gave a coy smile. "of course I can silly."  
  
Garr raised an eyebrow at her giggle but said nothing.  
  
Celestial suddenly shipped up and said in a happy go lucky kind of way "Well, what are we waiting for? Lest get going!"  
  
Zypher and Garr smiled and Zypher took one of Garrs hands into her own and one of her daughters in the other than teleported to Dragonier with amazing speed. It only took a grand total of three seconds to re-materialize and Ryu was actually waiting for them with Nina and their child Sayia. Ryu, Nina, and Garr, all nodded at each other while Zypher wandered around, trying to reacquire her lost childhood memories. Garr decided it would be best not to bother Zypher until Ryu, Nina and him had a long discussion about Astral and the two crooks whom are undeserving enough not to have their names mentioned by them. 


End file.
